


Remember Them, Panem Does

by kitten_honor



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, District 1 (Hunger Games), District 10 (Hunger Games), District 11 (Hunger Games), District 12 (Hunger Games), District 2 (Hunger Games), District 3 (Hunger Games), District 4 (Hunger Games), District 5 (Hunger Games), District 6 (Hunger Games), District 7 (Hunger Games), District 8 (Hunger Games), District 9 (Hunger Games), I'm Sorry, Some Happy Stuff, The Capitol (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_honor/pseuds/kitten_honor
Summary: Do you remember the kind-hearted boy from 8?What about the clever and fast girl from 5?What about the innocent girl from 11?What about the fierce girl of 2?What about the crippled boy from 10?Do you remember the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games?
Kudos: 5





	1. Do you remember Kyle Myers?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update this story as regularly as possible. 
> 
> Also this is going to include a lot of my made up ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the kind-hearted from 8?

**______________________**

**  
District 8 Male Tribute**

Kyle Myers was the first to die in the 74th Hunger Games,and was killed in the bloodbath.

Kyle Myers was never the most fortunate of the bunch. Despite growing up in the district that produced textiles,his clothes were always frayed and with holes,not because he was poor though. District 8 was definitely on the lower part of the scale when it came to riches. As a consequence of this,many could not afford to purchase new and fresh clothes.

Kyle lived in a middle class family,and worked in a factory that make ‘Peacekeeper’ outfits. He received a decent bit of money for it too. Whatever money he had left over from buying the necessities,like food and water, he would always use to buy clothes for those who could not afford them. That was mostly a small part of District 8 referred to by locals as ‘The Frayed’. The reason for the name was that the area was practically falling apart and was being held together by strategically placed beams and poles.

His name was a name known throughout the District,and even if you didn’t know his name, you had heard of his deeds. His generosity had saved the life of countless people in the Frayed. 

On the day of the reaping,when his name was called,his blood ran cold. He remembered very little of the actual experience. He remembered being led into the Justice Building,saying goodbye to his family and friends. There was one person he remembered, Peril Layson. 

Peril was an 11 year old female with red hair and blue eyes,and she was absolutely fascinated with fire. Peril lived in the Frayed,and was visited frequently by Kyle. She hadn’t said very much,but she had given him something. It was a necklace,with a simple charm. It was a capsule,inside was a small needle.

“So you can take a bit of home into the arena with you,” she had said. 

Kyle had promised her that he would try to win,and that he would do absolutely everything he could. He could barely remember his training or his interviews.

He saw his competition,and he knew he couldn’t win,still he would uphold his promise to Peril. However,when he accidentally ran into the male from District 1,he knew it was over. 

_I’m so sorry,Peril. I’m sorry,I wont be coming home after all. Goodbye,District Eight._ He remembered thinking those exact words before his throat was slit by the larger male.

**Remember Kyle Myers,Panem. For he was a kind-hearted boy,who was lost at the hand of a cold and cruel world.**


	2. Do you remember Hope Brooks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the hard-working girl from 10?

**______________________**

**  
District 10 Female Tribute**

Hope Brooks was the second to die in the 74th Hunger Games, and was killed in the Bloodbath.

  
Hope had a strong spirit, which when you worked in the livestock district, was very useful. She was also rather patient, which paid off once more when dealing with stubborn animals.

Hope was a part of District 10 that raised chickens, and Hope was tasked with raising the newborns and taking care of them until they could lay or were old enough to be dinner. Outside of work however, she was rather smart. She passed every exam she had ever had with flying colors.

  
The years of carrying heavy food and water containers back and forth had given her a decent amount of muscle. She couldn’t run very fast though. You see,she was this thing called flat-footed. It basically meant that her feet didn’t have the natural arch that others did. She didn’t realize this for several years,and as such she started doing this think called duck walking.

Duck walking is where your feet stick out to the side when you run and walk. Hope had to completely relearn how to walk and run,and even then she never perfected it.

When she was reaped,she didn’t go into shock or begin crying,she didn’t even put up a fight. Her family was always rather poor,they never got to keep any of the eggs that Hope occasionally harvested. As such, Hope had applied for tesserae as much as the ‘Peacekeepers’ would allow her. The day she was reaped,her name was in there about 74 times. She knew that she had a higher chance of being reaped than most other kids.

Her resolve cracked however,when she saw her district partner. He was crippled. It was common knowledge that being sent into the games while cripple was a death sentence. Still Hope,true to her name, did not give up hope. She had hope that they could somehow both make it back home.

Hope’s token was from her little sister,May. It was a rather small wooden flower. Hope had made it herself for May. “So you won’t be alone. So you’ll always have a small piece of home with you,” May explained. Hope had trained and trained on things like knives and fire making. She had every intention of returning home.

As the District Two Female Tribute’s knife came flying towards her, thoughts came flying through her head.

_I’m going to die here. I’ll never see mom or dad or May ever again. I’ll never feel the chicken’s feathers brush against my ankles again. I’ll never hear their small little chirps. I failed. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, May. I’m sorry, District Ten._

And then,the knife hit her square in the chest.

**Remember Hope Brooks, Panem. For she was a hard-working girl, lost to the cruel games of the Capitol.**


	3. Do you remember Sarah Hemmings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the deadly smart girl from 3?

**______________________**

**  
District 3 Female Tribute**

Sarah Hemmings was third to die in the 74th Hunger Games, and was killed in the Bloodbath

Sarah was rather intelligent, which came in handy when you made computers for a living. She would always try and think her actions before executing them. She would weigh the possible outcomes and how they would affect her. In school, Sarah was a straight A student. She was always willing to tutor a fellow student,no matter their grade.

Due to her incredible smarts, she graduated high school at the age of mere 13. That meant,that at only 15 she was assembling computers to be shipped off to the Capitol and other districts.

For all the smarts she possessed,her strength was rather limited. Two years of training and about a year of working had forced her to learn how to be delicate with things,how to hardwire a motherboard and assemble small,fragile pieces.

In exchange for the labor she contributed, she received a healthy bit of money. Once she was finished purchasing the absolute necessities,water,food,etc. she contribute whatever money she had leftover to schools within the districts. Even after she graduated,she was always willing to help a student who needed it.

She never really had to worry about tesserae,having a decent paying job. Sarah was 16 when she was reaped. She always knew that she still had a chance of being drawn.

She had mainly blanked out until the Justice Building. Sarah’s parents died when she was about 12,a year before she graduated. Her older brother, Michael, had helped sustain the two of them,until Sarah could contribute.

He was her only visitor in the Justice Building.

“I’m so sorry,Sarah. Promise me you’ll give it everything you’ve got.” He had told her in his deep,mature voice.

“I promise,I won’t let you down.” she had promised. He handed her a leather cord with a gear that had the number 3 welded into it.

“Never forget where you come from.” he had told her.

She upheld her promise and trained fiercely to gain more muscle,more speed,more strength. But it wasn’t enough.

She had seen the District 4 female coming for her,but she still tried to run. When the other girl caught up to her,Sarah knew it was the endgame. She gave it her all. She punched and kicked. She ducked and hit. But the other girl was to good. For every one hit Sarah landed,the other girl hit 5.

Finally, it seemed as though the girl had grown tired of her. The girl slashed her leg,leaving a deep cut and immobilizing her. She then walked away. As she bled out over the next few hours,she began to think.

_I guess it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t win. If I had run towards the woods,instead of going for the Cornucopia,maybe I would have made it. I could have gone home. I could have had a life beyond this arena. I could have grown old,had kids. I guess it’s to late for that. I’m sorry,Michael. I wasn’t enough._

And then,the last of the light left her eyes. A cannon fired signalling her death.

**Remember Sarah Hemmings, Panem. For she was a smart girl, who died too soon at the hands of a world that knows no mercy.**


End file.
